Irreplaceable
by Aaliyah Higurashi Reborn
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome get together. Kikyou's jealous and has some secrets that get her taken away. Kagome's pregnant with InuYasha's child and things go haywire. What's a young couple with a child on the way to do? COMPLETE! With epilogue.
1. She Wouldn't Take Second Place

Irreplaceable

Chapter One: She Wouldn't Take Second Place

Kagome walked in InuYasha's room and saw him fixing his MySpace. "Hey InuYasha. Thought I'd stop by and see how you were. Heard you'd been sick the past few days." "Yeah. Haven't been able to do much." He got up and stretched. The doorbell rang and InuYasha looked at his monitor. "I'll be back in a minute. You can play around on my computer for a few if you want." "Okay." InuYasha left the room and Kagome got on his page. She looked at his friends list and found Kikyou to be first. She was second. And she liked him better. This was just unfair. She had to talk to him about it. Yeah, that's what she'd do. Kagome walked downstairs and saw InuYasha closing the front door. "Who was it?" InuYasha wouldn't look up. She knew who it was, his cheating ex. "Look at me." He still wouldn't.

"I get it, you've seen Kikyou, haven't you?" InuYasha nodded, but still wouldn't look at Kagome. "I just don't get it. You let her cheat on you and everything, and you still like her?" "I don't know why." Kagome's eyes got bleary and she could hardly see the man in front of her. "So, you're admitting it? You still have feelings for Kikyou?" "I might as well. There's no point in me lying to you." "Why can't you move on?" Kagome was screaming now. She was so tired of InuYasha moping over someone who didn't even really care for him. "I like you more than she ever did, and do you even think about me? No! I'm just your little friend who takes second place to Kikyou!"

By now Miroku and Sango had come out of the kitchen and stood at the doorway. "Well fine, if I have to take second place to that whore, I won't take any place in your life! I'm done waiting for you. Goodbye InuYasha, and good ridance!" And with that, she slammed the door and left. Sango and Miroku just walked back into the kitchen while InuYasha stood at the door in a daze. So Kagome wanted to be first? How was he supposed to know? Well, he'd find out how Kagome really felt. He'd follow her home and convince her to come back to him. He opened the door and walked outside. It was raining, so he jumped into his Mercedes and drove down the road.

By the time he got to her house, the rain had only got worse. 'She's probably upstairs changing,' he thought. InuYasha got out of the car and hurried inside the house. There was no one home apparently. No noises were coming from anywhere in the house besides the bathroom. Water was running, she was taking a shower. InuYasha rushed upstairs and opened the door quietly. Kagome was crying in the shower and talking to herself. InuYasha stepped in the bathroom and listened silently. "Why? After these months of falling for him and he chooses Kikyou. Why?" "Because I'm a fucking idiot, that's why." Kagome gasped and opened the curtain.

Hehe, cliffy! Hope you enjoyed. So, I need at least one review to put up Chapter Two. So, someone review me! Ja ne!


	2. His True Feelings

Irreplaceable

Chapter Two: His True Feelings

Before we get started with the story, there are three people I want to thank for their reviews. A girl who was anonymous, I have your email, I appreciate the review. Le Chat Gris and Daoina, thank you for your reviews as well. This chapters for you guys.

Kagome opened the shower curtain and saw InuYasha staring at her with saddened eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't notice it before. I was so caught up in Kikyou that I didn't notice anything. Forgive me?" Kagome narrowed her eyes and said in a deadly voice, "What the hell do you think you're doing coming into my home and following me to my bathroom after you just said you loved another girl and think I'm going to forgive you? You really must not know about me." "I know about you. Just give me a chance. Get dressed and I'll be waiting in your room." InuYasha walked out of the bathroom and she turned off the water.

'Should I really listen to him? He doesn't have any business here. But maybe he's got some sense after all. Ah, who am I kidding? I might as well listen to him.' Kagome got her dress she laid out for herself and walked out of the bathroom and entered her room. InuYasha was sitting on her bed, and apparently was about to have a heart attack when he saw her. "Wow, you look beautiful!" Kagome looked in his eyes and could tell he wasn't just trying to pull something on her. "Sit down, I have some things I want to tell you." Kagome sat down beside InuYasha and crossed her legs. "I'm waiting."

InuYasha was about to have a fit. Kagome was wearing a blue sun dress that hugged her every curve and she was looking ravishing. "Umm...well..." "I knew it, there's nothing to talk about." Kagome got up and was about to walk off, but InuYasha grabbed her hand. "No, I really have something to tell you. Just sit down and listen." She sighed, but sat back down. "I know I've become a bit preoccupied with Kikyou lately..." Kagome hmphed at this statement. "Preoccupied is an understatement. She cheated on you. And you still love her." "No I don't. You don't let anyone explain." She gave him the evil eye, but listened intently.

"Kikyou and I broke it off a long time ago. But I can't pretend I don't still care for her. She was the first person who considered me more than a pretty boy with money. Kikyou and I shared something. I can't just brush that away and pretend she didn't exist. But I won't pretend I don't have feelings for you either." Kagome gave him a funny look that said I don't believe that, but he continued. "I really do care for you. There's a reason I can't get too close to you though." "And why would that be?" "Because...when we're alone or something like that, I want to take you."

Kagome jumped off the bed and and gasped. "Get out." InuYasha got up and followed her all the way across the room. "Remember those roses I got you for your birthday? I had someone deliver them to you because I couldn't be too close to you. And what about that necklace I got you? The pink pearl? I gave it to you and I had to leave because I couldn't stand to see you look like you did." "So that's all you think of me as? A sex doll?" "No, much more. I love you Kagome. I just can't be around you sometimes. I'm afraid my other side would come out." "What other side?" "The side that wants to take you right now and throw you down on the bed and have rough sex with you and then mark you as his own."

"Get away from me you pig!" InuYasha stepped back, then started shaking. "What did I tell you?" He was laughing, but in a held back way. "What is so funny?" "I just told you I can't control myself around you. I better leave." InuYasha was about to walk out the door, but Kagome shut it. This surprised him greatly. "I thought you wanted me away from you." "I just want to know one thing. Do you get this way around Kikyou?" He laughed a low laugh, then replied. "No." This wasn't his usual voice. It was much lustier. "Right now I'm harder than I ever got around Kikyou. You better let me out of here before I end up doing something we both will regret." Kagome opened the door and InuYasha left her house. Kagome sat down on the bed and thought. 'Maybe he really does care. Or maybe I'm losing it.' She laid down and smelled his scent on her bedsheets.


	3. Letting Go

Irreplaceable

Chapter Three: Letting Go

Once again, I would like to thank Le Chat Gris and Daoina for their wonderful reviews. You guys are soooo sweet! Thanks muchly.

InuYasha had to get home fast. He passed two red lights without realizing it. He almost hit a little girl crossing the road. What was happening to the great InuYasha Takahashi? He was forgetting he ever knew Kikyou Daimyo. This was someone he actually wanted to make his own, not just fuck. Kikyou was just his play-pretty. Kagome...oh God Kagome, if only they got together alone again. But his demon side would come out and who knew what would go down if that happened. He could come to his senses and find Kagome dead in the bed torn to pieces by his Youkai self. That was it, he had to let go of Kagome Higurashi for good, before he hurt her.

Kagome didn't know what to think. InuYasha seemed genuine to his words, but then he almost took her down and she almost did something she knew she would regret. "Oh man, I can't believe it. I almost gave myself to him." Of course she hadn't shown it, if she would have he probably would still be here, his sweat all over her body. Why was she thinking such thoughts. "So much for that shower..." She laughed at her own little comment and decided that the next time she saw InuYasha, she would let him know how she really felt. Everything. All the dirty little fantasies she'd had about him and her mom catching them, her true love feelings, everything. "I know he won't reject me. It's just the point of getting him to want the real me, and not just my dirty side." She sighed and buried her head in her pillow. Her mom came through the door and opened her door.

"Hello dear. I didn't know you were home already." "Yeah, InuYasha and I had a fight. But I think I know how to solve it." "Well good for you dear!" She hugged her mom, not wanting to even think about telling her mom what she really meant. Souta came in the front door and Kagome's mom released her daughter. "I have to fix dinner. Will you help me?" "Sure mom." She was so much happier now that she knew how to handle her hottest crush yet. All she needed was a little time tomorrow at InuYasha's house, while his dad was gone to one of his boring meetings.

InuYasha finally reached home and hurried inside. Someone laughed and InuYasha turned to see his older brother standing at the top of the stairs. "Little Brother comes home from Kagome's? And he's flushed. Oh my, oh my. I do hope you didn't rape the girl." "Oh clamp it. I didn't do anything to her." "But you wanted to." InuYasha just continued to blush more furiously at this remark. "Do you want some advice, InuYasha?" "Sure, couldn't hurt." "Don't just look for a fuck buddy. You already have one, that Kikyou girl. But Kagome, you should take it slow with her. I can tell she really cares about you." "I feel the same way about her. But every damn time I get around her I wanna down her and mark her." Sesshoumaru chuckled and patted his brother on the back. "That's how being a demon is. Ask dad." "Is that how it is with you and Rin?" "Don't ask." They laughed.

Sesshoumaru followed InuYasha up to his room and sat down on one of his comfy chairs. "So, when do you plan to ask her out?" "I dunno, maybe tomorrow at school." The Youkai laughed. "Brother, you are SO typical. But classical. I like it." Sesshoumaru was full demon, a Youkai, a killer. But he knew how to treat his wife Rin. So this was the best person for InuYasha to come to. "Wine her, dine her, and after a month or two, take her for your own. Easy as that." "What if I can't wait that long?" "Trust me, true love waits. I waited for six months with Rin." Sesshoumaru glanced at the computer screen at narrowed his eyes. "Whore alert, Kikyou wants you." And with that, he vanished. "She's not a whore, she just likes to have sex," InuYasha yelled to the ceiling. He chuckled to himself.

Kagome was helping her mom cook when she heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it, mom." She ran to the door wiping her hands on her apron and opened the door to find someone very familiar standing in her doorway. "Oh my God, you've changed!"

Hehe, another cliffy. (I love cliffies! ) So, this time I want three reviews before I update. Ja ne all!


	4. Old Flames and Decisions

Irreplaceable

Chapter Four: Old Flames and Decisions

Koga was standing in Kagome's doorway looking much different then he had when she last saw him. They moved from San Diego to Los Angelos, and San Diego was the last place Kagome saw Koga. He had more muscle, his sexy black hair was longer, and he was wearing something other than sweats. "Wow Kagome, you've grown up since I last saw you too!" They hugged and laughed at each other. "Well don't just stand there, come on in! Mom, Koga's here." The scraggy looking boy sat down on the couch and waited patiently for Kagome to excitedly lead her mother out to see the boy they used to know. "My Koga, you look much better. What did you do?" He smirked and Kagome remember the good times of back in Diego.

Kagome was 11 and Koga was 13. They played ball in the streets, shared ramen bowls, and also shared a love for photography. Koga was the quiet type boy. He never went out, he never did anything too out of line, he was just your average boy. But he lived in an orphanage because his mother died while giving birth to him, and his father, well, he didn't know Koga had been born. Kagome's mother always took care of them when they lived in Diego, but now he was probably living on his own. "How have you been Koga?" "Ah, better than before. I miss you guys! Do you know how much money I had to scrounge up just to find you?" "I have no idea." "Well, let's just say a lot. But it was worth it." Koga smirked and Kagome knew she missed him too. He was like her big brother.

"So, what have I missed?" "Well, I'm having a bit of a developement with a guy." "Do tell!" Koga always helped with the guy issues, and he was perfect for the job for obvious reasons. "Well, he told me he loves me, but I don't know how exactly he feels." "I think we need to go to your room. May we be excused, Ms. H?" "Of course," Ms. Higurashi beamed. They went up to Kagome's room and sat down on the bed. "Okay, what did he do to you? You didn't do him, did you?" "NO! But I almost did." Koga cocked an eyebrow. "My little sister doing guys? I gotta meet this guy first." "Well, what do you think?" "About what?" "Do you think he loves me?" "I don't even know the guy! Let me meet him and we'll see how it goes. But what exactly did he tell you?" "He said he loved me, but he had another side that...how was it that he said it? Oh yeah, his other side wanted to throw me down on the bed and have rough sex with me." "Where does this fucker live? I'm gonna go beat the shit out of him!"

"No! I wanted to." "Kagome, do you know what you're saying?" "Absolutely. I love him, and I lust for him. He makes me feel different." "Kagome, you're only seventeen. You don't wanna get yourself into this." Kagome sighed and layed over on Koga's shoulder. "I know, but we both want each other. And I want to see how far it would go beyond that too. I want him to be my life partner." Koga held her and pet her. "The only thing I know to tell you is to follow your heart. I don't know this guy, but I can't decide for you. Just go over and see what progresses." "What if he uses me just for sex?" "That happens. But if so, you'll know he wasn't meant to be. I'm not gonna put you down though if you do go through with it." Kagome raised her head and Koga smiled. "Follow that heart of your's. You're the best person you could talk to. Yourself. Decide and tell me what you wanna do." Koga went downstairs to help Kagome's Mom.

InuYasha laid down on his bed. What was he gonna do? He wanted to take her, but he couldn't unless she agreed to. But he couldn't wait forever. He was nearing the time when he turned completely human, and his cravings would only grow. "Just call her." Sesshoumaru was back. "What would I tell her? Hey Kagome, I wanna do you. Come over and we'll just have sex all evening?" "No, just invite her over and then make her want to on her own. There are ways, my brother." And with that, he left. There was a bottle of champagne laying where he just stood. "Well, all I can do is give it a shot." InuYasha picked up the bottle and the phone. It rang and Souta answered. "Hello?" "Is Kagome there?" "Yeah, hang on a second." He heard Kagome's little brother lay down the phone and yell at his sister to come and answer the phone. "Hello?" "Hey Kagome, it's InuYasha. Wanna come over for a few hours or so? I wanted to talk to you some more." "Umm...how about tomorrow after school?" "Alright then, I'll see you then." They hung up and Kagome rushed upstairs. This was the day for all the planning to be done. She had to finally put to rest the fantasies.


	5. No Regrets

Irreplaceable

Chapter Five: No Regrets

A new name has been added to the thank you list of reviews. Once again, Le Chat Gris, thank you for being loyal and sticking through this whole mess. LOL! And now I would like to thank yellowchibi for their review. Have a cookie, the both of you! throws cookies to them Continue with the messy loviness. cackles

The next day rolled around much too soon for Kagome, and now she wasn't prepared. Koga woke her up and told her to go take a shower, and to take her clothes with her so he could sleep in her room while she was gone. Kagome didn't put up a fight, she was preoccupied. What would she do if she went over to InuYasha's house and they had sex? How would she deal with that? Then again, in her opinion, she wouldn't have a regrets about it. She wanted to. Ah, she'd think about that later. First came the bullshit at school called class.

InuYasha was a mess, and he hadn't even met Kagome yet. "What if I screw this up? What if she doesn't want to? I can't make her leave. That would be rude." "Shut up, you dick. God, quit thinking about what may happen and start getting ready for school. Jackass." Sesshoumaru walked on past the door and closed his door. "He's right, I have to take it step by step. But what am I going to wear?" He was as bad as a girl! He finally decided on a pair of dark wash blue jeans and a black ribbed tank. "It's as good as it's gonna get. Now the rest we'll just have to see about." He left the house and sped off towards high school.

The most boring part of school was most of his friends. They were all only his friends because his dad earned big dollars. They didn't care about him outside the money, except for two people, not counting Kagome. Sango Taijiya and Miroku Taisho were the only people who knew the real him. And as soon as he entered the door, his fake crowd enclosed in on him. "Hey InuYasha, we heard you and Kikyou were back together. Is it true?" "Hell no. Who told you that?" "She did." And here she came, the devil herself. "Now now InuYasha, didn't we make up last night?" "Spare them the lies, Kikyou. Anyone in their right mind would know we weren't going to get back together." InuYasha may have done her, but he wasn't nice to her after they quit dating. He just liked talking to her when she was alone, because then she didn't act like a snobby bitch.

Right about that time, Kagome walked through the door. She saw InuYasha in the middle of the commotion and decided to talk to him later. Kagome was just about to start heading up the stairs when she heard a male voice coming from behind. "Hey Kagome, wait up!" It was InuYasha, and he wanted to get away from the gang of people. He ran up to her and they headed upstairs. They got to the top floor, and no one was there. So InuYasha decided to talk. "I'm sorry if I scared you or anything yesterday." "You didn't. You know, I have something I want to tell you." "Yeah?" They sat down and Kagome took a deep breath, preparing for the worst reaction when she revealed how she really felt.

"I like you, a lot. And lately I've been having some...fantasies about you and me. I love you, and I want you. What do you say to that?" She closed her eyes and when she opened them, InuYasha was smiling. "So, you feel the same way?" "Yeah." "Kagome, I want you, right now. I can't wait anymore." And with that, InuYasha picked her up and carried her down to the locker room. "InuYasha, are you sure about this?" "Absolutely. Now, you have to trust me. Do you want to do this?" Kagome swallowed. "Yes." "Are you sure?" "Yes, I've wanted you for a long time now." "Okay then, but if I hurt you I want you to tell me, okay?" Kagome nodded and InuYasha kissed her passionately.

Hehe, three reviews and I shall continue. Ja ne!


	6. Something Not Considered

Irreplaceable

Chapter Six: Something Not Considered

First off, as usual, new names to the list of thank you's. My regulars Le Chat Gris and Daoina. Newbies to mah thanks are JennytheAmazing and two people who are anonymous. Thank you all of you! throws cookies to reviewers Appreciate all the support I've got from you guys. But for now, continue with ze story. LOL!

"Oh Kagome, I've been wanting to do this for so long," InuYasha whispered. His voice was dripping with lust and desire. "Same goes for me." They were about to lay down on the floor when the door slammed open. "I knew it. I followed two rats to find out that they're getting ready to do something very naughty." It was Kikyou, and she had a horrible frown on her face. Her eyes were narrowed in anger and she was clinching her fists in her palms. "Kikyou. Get out!" "Make me, you bastard." She was glaring at InuYasha. "I can't believe you. You know what we have, and then you go out and fuck another girl. You're sick." "We don't have anything, Kikyou. It's all in your head." "Oh yeah?" Kagome walked up to Kikyou and slapped her hard across the face. "Don't ever call InuYasha a bastard, you bitch!" Kagome punched Kikyou in the stomach and they started to fight. InuYasha pulled Kagome off Kikyou with some difficulty and Kikyou got up. "Just wait, you'll pay for this, the both of you. And InuYasha, don't think I'll ever take you back after this." "I won't have to worry about that. I don't want you back anyway, you slimy whore." Kikyou huffed, then slammed the door back closed. Kagome laughed, then sat down on the floor.

"What happened to what you said before? 'She was the first person who blah blah blah. I can't pretend that doesn't exist'" "When she interrupts what I do in private and starts rumors that we're back together again, I'm gonna forget her really fast." They both laughed and InuYasha picked up Kagome and carried her to the stairs. "I'm sorry Kagome. How about I come by your house and we go to mine?" "Mmm...I'll have to ask my mom. She might need me to stay to the house." "Okay. Either way, I'll be your house around 6 or 7." They smiled at each other and shared a small kiss. Kagome was walking up the stairs as InuYasha called her name. "Kagome!" "Yeah?" She turned around and saw InuYasha smirk. "I love you." She giggled. "I love you too." They went their separate ways and went to class.

All day long, all they thought about was each other. How much they wanted to be intimate with each other, how they wanted to be together, just about each other. "Kagome?" She looked up as here English teacher called her name. "Did you hear what I said?" "No, sorry." "The principal called you to the office." "Oh, okay." Kagome got up and left a giggling classroom. As she got near the office, she saw InuYasha round the corner too. "Hey, you got called down here too?" "Yeah, do you know why they wanted us down here?" "I have no idea." They went inside the office and sat down. The secretary glared at them and the principal opened the door. "Mr. Takahashi, I need to speak with you first." Kagome's stomach plummeted. She knew why she and InuYasha had been called down there. And she knew who had turned them in too. "Kikyou," she whispered to herself. "No talking," the secretary screeched at her. Kagome got more and more nervous as time inched by. InuYasha stayed in the office for a good fifteen to twenty minutes before the principal opened the door. "Higurashi, get in here!" Her heart missed a beat as she walked in the office.

As Kagome sat down, the principal locked the door. There were three seats spread over the room. One was where InuYasha was sitting, one was empty, and one held the devil herself, Kikyou. "Higurashi, I have some questions for you. Takahashi, don't speak while I do!" InuYasha was about to tell Kagome something, and Kikyou smirked. "So, I hear from Ms. Daimyo that she caught you two in the locker room getting ready to have sex. Of all the places, why there?" He glared right at Kagome. "But what I really want to know is why here at school in the first place?" Nobody spoke. "Well, I don't care if you tell me or not. I'm calling your parents. As for you Mr. Takahashi, I'll also be calling a social worker to come and examine both of these girls. So, enjoy what time you have here, because this is probably the last time you'll see this school." The principal sat down at his desk and picked up the phone. He dialed a number, and started to talk. Kagome ran over to InuYasha and began to shake. "What did he say to you?" "Kikyou told him that I beat her and she really does have bruises. But they're not from me." "And why is a social worker going to examine me?" "We got caught almost doing stuff in the locker room. Why else would they be examining you?" Kagome was shaking now.

"If he tells my mom, she'll kill me!" "Then aren't you glad she isn't home?" Kagome thought for a minute, then a light came on her face. "That's right, isn't it?" Kagome's mom did housekeeping for other people. "What about you?" "Ah, I'll be okay on the parents part. But for the Kikyou part, I don't know." InuYasha held Kagome and stared at the principal. "But I do know something, we have to get out of here before our parents find out and they send me off for something I didn't do." Kagome nodded and sniffled. InuYasha raised up her face and wiped away falling tears. "Get out of here, before they can examine you. Here's the keys to my car. Just drive until you get home. Pack some clothes. And here's some money. Go to a hotel and rent a room. I'll find you." InuYasha handed Kagome a bunch of bills and his car keys. "Go," he whispered. "Sir, I need to use the bathroom." "Make it quick, and I'll be standing outside the door waiting for you." She nodded and gave InuYasha a quick nod. She walked out in front of the principal and InuYasha sighed. "Goodbye Kagome."

Ohhh, what's gonna happen between them? Will InuYasha never see Kagome again? They say love conquers all. Does it? Six reviews people, this is the critical time of the story. Ja ne!


	7. Undying Passions

Irreplaceable

Chapter Seven: Undying Passions

Kagome escaped out the window of the bathroom and drove to the hotel on the edge of town. She stayed there for a night, and there was no sign of InuYasha. She called his house, there was no answer. Kagome was worried sick. What happened if he got took to jail or juvenile hall for this? It was all her fault, if she hadn't spilled her damn feelings, she wouldn't be here right now, and she'd at least be talking to him maybe. She started crying and the door creaked open. Silver hair caught the light, but something wasn't the same. His face looked shadowed. His eyes didn't hold the same glow as they did just earlier that day. He looked like a scared mess. "InuYasha," Kagome whispered as she ran toward him. "Hey Kags, what's up?" "What took you so long? I was about to leave." "I can't stay in Tokyo." "Why not?" "Social workers. They think I really did beat Kikyou. Apparently she put on a good story." "What are we gonna do?" "I dunno. But either way, I have to leave town, sometime tonight or tomorrow." A tear slid down Kagome's cheek and InuYasha wiped it away.

"Don't cry for me babe. I'll be okay." "But I may never see you again. Can't I come with you?" "I'd prefer you stay here in a way. You still have a few more months to go in school, then you can get out." "But..." "No but's. I want you to finish school, then we can leave together. I'll stay here if you want to go with me." "Where will you stay?" "Maybe Sango and Miroku's. I'll come back and stay at my own house some too. But it would be better if I left town for the time being. I'll come back and get you. How about that?" "Can you at least stay the night with me?" InuYasha sighed and Kagome sat down on the bed. "Stay with me, please?" He looked at her and sat down. "And why wouldn't I?" Kagome smiled. "You tell me." She hugged him tight and he kissed her forehead. "Call your mom, tell her where you are. I'll call mine, then we can rest for the night. I have a lot to do tomorrow." Kagome nodded and called her mom.

After everything was done, they laid down on the bed. "You know, I still don't regret today. I wouldn't be here with you if you wouldn't have told me how you feel." "But now you have to leave town." "That could have happened anyway. Kikyou still could have told the principal that I left those marks on here anyway." "I'm so afraid for you, InuYasha." Kagome scooted over next to him and snuggled against his chest. "I love you Kagome." "I love you too InuYasha." "Hey Kagome?" "Yeah?" "Since this may be our last night together, how about we make the best of it, if you get what I mean?" She looked up. "Do you want to?" "If you want to." InuYasha looked at Kagome as she nodded her head. "Yes." InuYasha kissed her lips with passion as he pulled her close. He kissed her on the neck and started to suck on the place where he just kissed. Kagome let out a little sigh and InuYasha smiled deviously. "What do you want me to do to you, Kagome?" "Everything you know."

InuYasha lowered his lips onto Kagome's again and slowly slid his hand up her shirt. He found his way to the mounds of warmth that had dawned on Kagome just years ago. He rubbed onto them for some time, then made his way to the little pink circles on her breasts. They hardened at InuYasha's touch and he smiled. "Take off your shirt," he whispered in Kagome's ear as he nibbled on it. She obeyed his wish and layed back down on the bed. InuYasha unsnapped her bra and threw it in the corner. He kissed his way down Kagome's neck, down her chest, and onto those hard pink circles. InuYasha was going to take Kagome higher and higher little by little. He sucked on her nipples, then bit them gently. He nibbled on them in turn, then came back up to her ear. "Now your skirt, get rid of it." Kagome was in heaven, so she decided to do this as well. InuYasha slipped her underwear off and kissed her stomach.

He lifted her legs onto his shoulders and kissed her thighs softly. "Is this your first time, Kagome? Letting someone do this to you?" She nodded and let out a soft sigh. "Then you're gonna like this." He smelled her arousal and lowered his face to her entrance. He let his tongue explore all the dips and curves there, until he finally found what he was longing for. He dipped his tongue into her honey nest and licked around. Kagome arched into his mouth and he started to insert his tongue faster and faster. He could smell her growing arousal and stopped midway to her orgasm. "Why...did you...stop?" "Because, I'm not done yet." He came back up to her face and started to kiss her again. "Kagome, do you want to go all the way?" "Yes," she said breathlessly. InuYasha finished undressing and kissed Kagome fiercly. "It might hurt." "I don't care, I just want you right now."

Hehe, cliffie once again! Sorry about the slow update people. But now you got two chappies. So, let me have six reviews and I'll finish the story, maybe. Ja ne for now peeps!


	8. Long, Hot Night and the Battle Morning

Irreplaceable

Chapter Eight: Long, Hot Night and the Unbearable Morning

InuYasha kissed Kagome's cheek and smiled. "If I do hurt you, just tell me." "Okay." He inserted one finger into her entrance and she moaned. He rotated that finger, and when he felt her accept it, he inserted another. InuYasha licked her lips and she opened her mouth. He tasted every corner of her mouth until he decided to tease her like she did him every night in his dreams. He lowered his head back down to her femenineness and started to lick again. Kagome moaned yet louder and more sensually. She was in heaven! InuYasha came back up with his eyes glazed over with lust. Kagome couldn't deny she felt the same.

InuYasha went back to her nipples and sucked and nibbled for a few minutes until he was satisfied that she was ready for him. "This may hurt..." "I don't care. Don't leave me hanging." He chuckled at her remark and lowered himself to her entrance. "Ready?" She moaned and nodded as he pushed inside of her. She started to take unsteady breaths and he continued to shove until he got completely inside of her. Tears were streaming down Kagome's cheeks and InuYasha licked them up. "I'm sorry Kagome," he whispered. "Don't be," she said. He moved around inside her until she wrapped her legs around him and started to move with him. "Kagome...you're so...tight." He felt himself about to explode and tried to move away. "Just stay." "But, what if...you get pregnant?" "I won't. There's something I've never told anyone." InuYasha stopped and laid down on Kagome. "What's going on?" "I'm infertile. I've been for years."

InuYasha removed himself from her and gathered Kagome up in his arms. "Tell me about it, then we can get back to what we were doing." "Well, back when I was about eleven or twelve, I had an egg in my ovary explode. Ever since then, doctors have told me that I would be infertile. So, there's no danger of me getting pregnant." "Well, I'm kind of relieved to hear that, but that means we can't have any kids together." "There's still adoption." InuYasha smiled. "You can find any way to make something go from bad to good, can't you?" "I don't know, you tell me." The boy smiled a huge smile and laid Kagome back down. "Do you want me to come in you anyway then?" "Yes, let us be one."

InuYasha slipped back inside of her and started his steady rhythem again and felt Kagome tighten up as he was about to come. He felt Kagome dig her fingernails into his back as he let his warm river flow inside of her. "Inu...Yasha." Kagome came and InuYasha landed exhausted on her. "I love you Kagome." "I love you too InuYasha." He pulled the covers over them both and they fell to sleep holding each other.

Kagome woke to find InuYasha already gone from the bed. "He must have left," she said sadly. But right about that time, he came through the door carrying a breakfast tray. "Good morning beautiful. How was your night?" "Mine was wonderful with you by my side," she said giggling. (As you can maybe tell, that's from the song Good Morning Beautiful.) InuYasha kissed Kagome and sat down on the bed. "So, what are we gonna do about Kikyou?" "I don't know, but I don't think I can bear to see you go. We have to keep you here." "How about I go home and get my dad to figure out something for us?" For once Kagome was ready for InuYasha to go to his dad for something. "You need to go home too, Kags. Tell your mom what happened and meet me at the school. We'll talk more about it there." They kissed each other for a long time, then they left, heading towards the Takahashi residence first. "Well, here comes Judgement Day." Kagome could no more agree then she already did.

Okay peeps, wanna see two reviews and I'll update. Hope you enjoyed this, and next two chapters, it all goes down. Going to be a long haul people. Get ready for the end. Ja ne!


	9. Truth, Part 1

Irreplaceable

Chapter Nine: Truth, Part 1

Thank you Daoina and Le Chat Gris for staying loyal to this story, and everyone else who has been reviewing. I've decided to end the story next chapter, so enjoy this chappie. Thank you guys!

Kagome ate the breakfast InuYasha brought to her and she gathered her belongings. "What are we gonna do if your father doesn't want to help us?" "Then we're on our own." And it was as simple as that. InuTaisho Takahashi wasn't the type of man to press with matters. "What are we going to ask him?" "If he can help me prove my innocence. I didn't do that to Kikyou." "Do you know who did?" InuYasha sighed and sat down from packing. "What do you know about Kikyou?" "Umm…she has a rich family and she gets almost everything she wants." The hanyou laughed. "Everybody says that." Kagome was interested now. She stopped packing and listened. InuYasha noticed this and knew she wanted to know what Kikyou was really like. "Kikyou Daimyo is the richest girl for miles around. But she has mental problems. When Kikyou gets depressed, she beats herself up, literally. I've even seen her slit her wrists. Didn't you wonder why she never wore short sleeves?" Kagome hadn't thought about this before. "I always thought she just liked wearing long sleeves." "Nope. Kikyou's a cutter."

"Wow, this is something I didn't expect." To think the most popular girl in school was abusing herself. "Why does she do that?" "Some of it's because her parents don't pay enough attention to her. They give her a credit card and let her run it up as much as she likes. But the other part I guess is so people will feel sorry for her. I just never thought she'd turn it on me." "It's amazing how things work. It's the ones you really don't expect to do this kind of stuff that actually go through with it." InuYasha laughed. "You know, you really make a lot of sense. When Kikyou got mad at me, she'd never show it. But she'd sure as hell find a way to show me she was pissed! One time she filled my mattress with needles." Kagome gasped and the hanyou nodded. "It's true, but she won't admit it." InuYasha looked at his watch and got up. "I think it's time we left. We still have to talk to Dad after all."

They got up and put their stuff in the car. "If Mom's home, you can wait with her. Dad's kinda grouchy sometimes." "And leave you in there to be shredded by him? Nope." InuYasha laughed. "See, that's why I love you." They finally reached Kagome's house first, and she got out. "You can come in if you want." "Nah, it'd be faster if you just ran in there." "But there's someone I want you to meet." She of course meant Koga. "Okay. But we have to hurry." He got out of the car and they walked inside the house. "Mom, I'm home." Ms. Higurashi rushed over to her daughter and gave her a hug. "Hello Kagome, where are you headed off to?" "The school. Did you not get a message yesterday?" "No. Was I supposed to?" Koga was making gestures from the top of the stairs. "Well, maybe not. But the principal was calling to let you know that we were going to be doing some volunteer work today." "Okay dear. Rush upstairs and put up your stuff." Kagome made her way up the stairs as quick as she could and put her stuff in her floor. "Kagome, who is this?" Both the guys had asked the same question. "InuYasha, Koga. Koga, InuYasha." Koga smiled and put his arm around Kagome. "You better not hurt my little sister." "You have no worries. I wouldn't hurt her for the world. Now, Kagome, what was that message about saying you guys almost got caught at school screwing?" "Well, it's a long story, and we have to go. Wanna come with us?" "Sure." Koga rushed downstairs with them and left. "Bye Mom, be back later!" And with that, they sped off towards the Takahashi residence, awaiting a fight to the finish. And all the way explaining what the situation was to Koga.

Hehe, one chappie to go. At least two reviews people. The end will be dramatic.


	10. Author's Notes

Author's Note

Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews. I just thought I'd let you all know that I won't be updating for a while. My boyfriend is just now moving into his new apartment, so I'm gonna be busy for a while. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Until then, sorry guys. Love ya alls! muah


	11. Truth, Part 2

Irreplaceable

Chapter Eleven: Truth, Part 2

You know guys, I think I'll go beyond eleven chapters. Just cause I like you guys so much. ;) So, thank you for waiting for me to get this chappie up. A lot has been going on lately, so I really appreciate you guys for waiting on me.

Koga didn't seem all that shocked to hear the truth of Kikyou's story. "I always figured there was something funny about her. But how do people not know about that if she's so popular?"

"We have our ways," InuYasha mumbled.

"And what would that mean," questioned Kagome.

"People can hide anything if they really want to. And if that got out, she wouldn't be popular anymore."

"So, how are you gonna be able to prove you're innocent, InuYasha?"

"I dunno yet, maybe Dad'll know something." They all sighed and a song came on the radio. Kagome squealed and started singing.

"Come a little closer baby  
I feel like layin' you down  
On a bed of sweet surrender  
Where we can work it all out  
There ain't nothin' that love can't fix  
Girl it's right here at our finger tips  
So come a little closer baby  
I feel like layin' you down"

InuYasha smiled. He wanted to lay Kagome down again, only this time not in a hotel where they had to hide from the stupid people who were chasing them for no reason. Yeah, they would work it out when they got home, he would lay her down. Soon enough...

"Come a little closer baby  
I feel like lettin' go  
Of everything that stand between us  
And the love we used to know  
I wanna touch you like a cleaning rain  
And let it wash all your hurt away  
So come a little closer baby  
I feel like lettin' go"

He would love to let go now, but there was no time. Maybe later...when all of this shit was done. There would be nothing between them anymore. Nothing. She would cleanse his soul with her love. Just like a nice hot bath after a hard day at work or school. He wished he could get closer to his love now though...

If there's still a chance than take my hand  
And we'll steal away  
Off into the night  
Until we make things right  
The sun's gonna rise, on a better day

Hehe, yeah, they'd steal away, hopefully. But what would Kagome say when she found out he was fantasizing about her? Well, probably nothing. She had done the same to him. He hoped for the same thing as in the song, for the sun to rise on a better day.

Come a little closer baby I feel like strippin' it down  
Back to the basics of you and me and what makes the world go round  
Every inch of you against my skin  
I wanna be stronger than we've ever been  
So come a little closer baby  
I feel like strippin' it down

Just thinking of the lyrics now was making InuYasha hot inside. He wanted Kagome, but now he realized how she was different from Kikyou. She was more than a sex toy, she was his first true love. That's why he wanted to protect her and spend so much time with her...He finally understood.

Come a little closer baby  
Just a little bit closer baby  
Come a little closer baby  
I feel like layin' you down

The song went off and they reached the Takahashi residence. InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand tight and sighed a getting ready sigh. "Well, it's now or never." He let go of her hand and got out of the car. Kagome and Koga followed as he pushed open the doors. Kagome had been here before, but she didn't remember it being so...big! The walls were covered in paintings of silver haired demons and beautiful courtesan women. Kagome awed at the beauty and heard a loud creak as the door in front of her opened. Out came a man with InuYasha and Sesshomaru's looks and a white and blue robe. Mr. Takahashi, the demon lord.

"InuYasha, you're home. Let me call your Mother down so she can smother you in hugs." They all laughed. Izaoyi Takahashi did love her sons. That much was true. And she was probably worried about him. "InuYasha, my dear! Where were you last night? I was so worried about you!" They went into the kitchen and Kagome and Kouga just waited in the living room. They heard a rumble that sounded like a demon screaming and Kagome shivered. She knew InuTaisho would be mad at his son for getting into a situation like this, but she didn't know how mad he would be. And here he came, the demon lord himself. He was fuming in anger as Izaoyi tried her best to calm him down. "Now dear, just go and help him out of this situation. There's nothing that he really did." "If he wouldn't have dated the girl in the first place, we wouldn't be in this situation right now." He sighed and opened the front door. "Well, let's go get this shit straigtened out before it hits the fan." And with that, they all jumped in the car and left, speeding towards the school.

Alright people, make sure to send in those reviews. I'm outie!


	12. The Verdict

Irreplaceable

Chapter Twelve: The Verdict

The company arrived at the school and saw a police car parked outside the building. InuYasha sighed and got out of the car. Kagome and the rest of the company got out as well and opened the door. The Principal was waiting for them and smiled evilly. "Mr. Takahashi, if you will, this way." He led them down the hall until they reached the guidance couselor's office. Kikyou was sitting at a table, faking a frown. She was holding her hands in her lap and looking as innocent as could be. And sitting in front of her at the table was the social worker. She was a sour-looking woman in her mid-thirties. "Take a seat everyone." InuYasha and Kagome sat down beside InuTaisho as the social worker brought out her clipboard. "My name is Ms. Kaimyo. I'm going to be examining both of these young women today and I will be asking whichever one of you is InuYasha some questions." She raised up and nodded to Kikyou. "You first, Miss Kikyou." They went out of the room and came back a few minutes later. "Now you, other girl." She grabbed Kagome by the arm and they went out in the hallway. "When we go in this room, I don't want you to try and run. If you do, I'll be sure to find you and put you in juvie until you turn twenty-one. And no talking unless the examiner asks you a question. Got it?" Kagome nodded and Ms. Kaimyo gave her a shove. They finally reached a classroom where a blind was covering the window of the door. Ms. Kaimyo gave her another shove and she fell through the door. The social worker entered and closed the door with a smile. Kagome heard the door lock and shivered. "This is the girl, Kari." Kagome got up and looked at the woman named Kari. She looked kindly and bowed. "I'll handle it from here, Ms. Kaimyo." The social worker left out the door and Kari smiled and held out her hand to shake. "My name is Kari Takanawa. I work for Miss Kaimyo, but I'm not as cruel as she is. Now, I will be examining you today. Please go and change into this and come back and make yourself comfortable while I get what I need." Kari got up and bowed down to the bathroom and got changed. Kari wasn't in there when she entered the room, but she heard soft "tip-tapping" coming down the hallway.

Kari came back in the room with a breifcase and some gloves on. "Now, it's only right if I tell you what's in store for you beforehand. You're in trouble of your own accord, so you're the one who will have to suffer the consequences of YOUR actions. Are you prepared for what awaits you?" Kagome began to shiver.

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble. All I wanted was some alone time with the one person who I really love. I didn't ever think that it would go this far." She began to cry.

"There there hun. I know you people don't think about this stuff, but come on. Didn't you ever think that maybe someone would catch you?"

"No." Kagome wiped her eyes and sat upright. "There's no point in you examining me. I'm not a virgin. But I didn't lose it that day."

"So, what are you going to do, have me lie?"

"I don't want you to get in trouble, but I don't want to lose InuYasha."

"Well then, the only thing we can do is tell the truth." And with that, Kari began to fill out a form. When she was done, she handed it to Kagome. "Just give this to Ms. Kaimyo and let her take it from there. And honey, the next time you get ready to do something stupid, think about this." She smiled and winked. "Now, get on down the hall and save that boy!" Kagome ran down the hall back to the guidance couselor's room and sat down. She slid the clipboard down the table and smirked.

"Check out the report, Ms. Kaimyo." She said the last part sarcastically. Ms. Kaimyo looked the form over and glared over the clipboard.

"This can't be correct, it says you're intact."

"And tell me, why can't it be correct?"

"Because, Kikyou said she saw you down stairs fucking each other!"

"Well did you ever stop to think that maybe she lied?!" Ms. Kaimyo jumped up out of her chair and went over to InuYasha.

"Whatever, I don't care. This boy still abused Kikyou and he's going to pay for it." She grabbed him up and he pushed her away.

"Bitch, I didn't do a damn thing to Kikyou except love her. And you see where that got me, a big slap in the face. She did that shit to herself. Take a lie detector test or whatever the fuck you think you can do, but the truth is still gonna be what I said." Ms. Kaimyo gritted her teeth and sighed.

"Fine, but I will bring a lie detector to our next meeting. Until then, you can go. But be ready for it at any time. I will be getting ahold of you soon." With that, she walked out the door and so did everyone else. They all got in the car and sighed.

"That was the most pointless meeting I've ever been to, and trust me, I've been to a lot." They all laughed and drove home.

"I'm so glad that's over with though," InuYasha said.

"I am too. Let's go home and chill." Kagome layed down on InuYasha's shoulder and he held her so tight she could feel their emotions blending.

Kk, this isn't the last chapter if I can get 5 reviews. So, get to it people. And I'll start on the next chappie right now!


	13. In The Aftermath

Irreplaceable

Chapter Thirteen: In The Aftermath

They got home and everyone went in the house except Kagome and InuYasha. "I'm so glad that's over."

"Tell me about it. I was about to be sent off for no reason." InuYasha hugged Kagome and sighed. "Let's go to your house and I'll stay the night."

"Fine with me," Kagome said ash she jumped onto her new lover. They kissed each other and Kagome got in the car. The hanyou came out and jumped in the car. "I told Mom and Dad and they said to be careful." InuYasha pushed the key in and the couple zoomed off into the sunset. Koga was already at home by the time the fabulous Mercedes-Benz pulled into the driveway. "How did you get here, Koga?"

"Uh, I'm just that good?" He smirked. "I'll tell you about it later, okay Kags?"

"Okay," she replied unassuredly. Koga walked outside and InuYasha turned the radio on. The song 'Daddy's Little Girl' by Jessee McCartney was starting to play. Kagome jumped up on the couch and started to sing. InuYasha just watched and started to get ideas as the song progressed.

You just turned eighteen a week ago  
You want to learn what you don't know  
You're grown up don't need permission  
Find out what you've been missin'  
It took some time but now you really want to figure out  
Just what it is that all the other girls are talkin' 'bout

Yeah, she did seem to wonder a lot, but now she already knew what all the other girls were talking about. But maybe she didn't know it all...Now, that was enough of those dirty thoughts

And it's driving you're mama crazy  
'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby

No, because she never had a daddy. But that was true, the part of her being his baby.

I think you're ready baby  
I think you're ready baby  
Come on and get it baby  
I think you're  
I think you're

You've always followed all the rules  
Done just what you're supposed to  
Stick the key in the ignition and light it up  
Have a taste of what it's like to be old enough  
Move your body baby let me see you work it  
Looking at you make me wanna blow a circuit

There was no certain age for it, but man oh man was she old enough. And now thanks to this song, he was excited as he had ever been. And he was about to blow a circuit alright!

And it's driving you're mama crazy  
'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby

_Chorus:_  
I think you're ready baby  
I think you're ready baby  
Come on and get it baby  
I think you're, I think you're  
I think you're ready baby  
Daddy's little girl is ready baby yeah  
I think you're ready baby  
I think you're, I think you're

Tell me girl if I'm mistaken  
All the signals that you're makin'  
Brought you to the road you're takin'  
So come on, come on  
Come on, come on, let's go  
Girl shake what your mama gave you  
Shake it like you're trying to break it  
'Bout to start an earthquake

_Chorus_

Kagome fell into InuYasha's arms exhausted and he carried her into her room. "Hey Kags, I have something I have to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"Well, you know how I told you my other side wanted to have you for his own?"

"Of course."

"Well, I'm a half demon and if you and I...well...you know..."

"I know what you're talking about, just get to the point."

"Well, if we do that, you'll turn in a half demon too."

Kagome walked toward the window and pushed her hands onto the polished wood windowsill and let her body relax. "Before I met you, I would have thought that being a half demon is a horrible idea. But now that I've met an actual half demon, I wouldn't mind that." InuYasha came up behind her and wrapped his arms around his love.

"Do you want to mate with me?"

"I thought I already did."

"No, not yet. I haven't marked you." Kagome turned around and looked into her hanyou's eyes. They were a liquid amber colour, and were shinning with love, not lust. InuYasha smiled and did the same to Kagome. It looked as though her eyes were melted chocolate and were waiting to envelope InuYasha.

"I would love to mate with you, InuYasha Takahashi." He kissed her on the forehead and grabbed her hands.

"Then come with me." And with that, he pulled a tiny locket out of his pocket and put it around Kagome's neck. She saw herself disappear and a new landscape appear. There was a hotspring nearby and two towels as well as bathrobes.

"Where are we?"

"Our future home. Not even Kikyou got to see this place. I really trust you by bringing you here." Kagome was amazed at the scenery.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"This is where my father proposed and married my mother. This is where I want to mate with you." A butterfly flew past Kagome's face and she passed out into InuYasha's arms. "Maybe a little too much excitement for one day." He chuckled and carried Kagome into the cottage.

Reviews sweets, that's what it takes to see the next chappie. Three will do. Until then, Ciao!


	14. Mates At Last, or Are They?

Irreplaceable

Chapter Fourteen: Mates At Last, or Are They?

Kagome woke up and found herself on black silk sheets. The room was lit by candlelight and InuYasha's haori was hanging on an ebony wardrobe. She looked at herself to find a small black dress on her body. A woman opened the door to her room and Kagome stood up. "Good evening, Miss Kagome. I will be your servant for the evening. My name is Sora Hikari and if you need anything, just ring this bell." Sora handed her a bell and pulled a long red dress out of the wardrobe. "Mister InuYasha requested that you wear this. And he asked that I give you this." Sora laid a box down on the bedside table. "Have a good evening, Miss Kagome." Sora left and Kagome opened the box. A diamond encrusted necklace was placed on velvet and a silver band with one small red diamond in the middle was laying beside it. She put on the jewelry and pulled the red gown off the hanger. Kagome ran her fingers down the silk and felt raw power flowing through it. She slid it on and walked downstairs. There were two doors on each side of the entrance hall, so she took the right door. A table that was nearly as long as the room was filled with the most delicious food known to man. Truffles, turkey, gravy, mashed potatoes, and you could ask for. Kagome didn't see anyone near the table, so she just sat down at the nearest chair and began to load her plate down with food. She was so busy eating that she didn't even hear the door open. "Enjoying your meal?" Kagome nearly choked on her mashed potatoes and turned around. InuYasha stood behind her and kissed her neck. His fangs elongated and he pulled himself away. "How good is the meal?"

"Really good. You should try the salmon." InuYasha sat down near Kagome and got some food. When all was done except dessert, Kagome came over to InuYasha and sat down on his lap. "Dinner was good. Who made it?"

"Sora and our other servant Kaouru. They are fabulous chefs." InuYasha picked up a strawberry with his claws and dipped it in hot fudge. "Strawberry?" Kagome parted her lips slightly and let the end of the strawberry come through her mouth and bit the end off. InuYasha pulled back a little and watched as Kagome swallowed. She had her eyes closed and moaned as it went down. The hanyou felt himself go stiff and blushed as he thought of what Kagome would say or do. But to his surprise, she put her hand on his leg and giggled. "Don't get too excited too yet," she teased. She walked out of the room swaying her hips gently and turned around. "I'm going to take a shower. You can come too if you like."

"But we have no shower here."

"Well then, I could always go to the hot springs." And with that, she ran upstairs, InuYasha chasing her.

"I'm coming with you!" By the time InuYasha got upstairs, the bedroom door was already locked. "Kagome, let me in."

"Don't want to tease you though." He heard the door unlock and she came out with a silk kimono robe on. "Hurry and get changed. I'll be waiting." Kagome ran downstairs giggling and InuYasha ran into their bedroom. Kagome's scent was all over the bed and and there was a bit of a musty smell coming from the gown Kagome was wearing. He walked over to it and smelled it all over and recognized the scent. Kagome had been turned on by InuYasha. He really felt himself getting excited and ran downstairs after he changed to find Kagome already in the hotsprings, robe laying over to the side. "Hey hun," Kagome said. Her cheeks were flushed as InuYasha shed his robe.

"Embarrased?"

"No," she lied. Her eyes adverted away, but when she heard a small splash, she looked toward the sound and saw InuYasha coming toward her.

"Hey babe." The hanyou grabbed her waist and pulled her in his lap. "Now that's not right for you to tease me like that." He slid his hands up her ribs and stopped close to her chest.

"I can't help it, it's so tempting."

"Oh really, and why is that?"

"Because you're so damn hot when you get excited!" InuYasha's eyes changed to red and Kagome screamed. She jerked the necklace off and found herself back in her bedroom, fully clothed. InuYasha appeared a second later, his eyes amber once more.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean for that to happen..." She was shaking and crying on her bed. InuYasha tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she inched away in fear. "Kagome, I'm sorry that this happened. Maybe I should leave, but anytime you are really stressed out or are in trouble, just open that locket." He kissed Kagome on the forehead and walked out the door. "Kagome, I love you." She gasped and rubbed her eyes.

"InuYasha," she called out running back to him. "I love you too." They embraced and for a while, then Kagome pulled away slightly. "Will you drive me home from school tomorrow?" The hanyou grinned.

"Course babe." They kissed and InuYasha left. Koga was in the kitchen and scared Kagome when he came out.

"Hey Kags, what was up? I heard you crying."

"Ah, long story. But you said you had something to tell me." Koga gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, are you sure you wanna know?"

"Yeah, don't tease me!"

"Trust me, I'm not," he said to himself. He turned back toward Kagome. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Of course," she said giving Koga the eyebrow. He sat down on the couch and told Kagome to sit beside him. "Kagome, I'm not normal."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how InuYasha is a half demon?"

"How did you know that?"

"Because I'm full demon, like his father. I'm full wolf demon." Kagome pinched her arm, touched Koga's face and blinked her eyes.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"No."

"Ohmigod." She fainted and Koga caught her.

"Now I'm glad I didn't tell her the other part."

Two or three reviews unlocks the next chappie, so get to it! And thanks all of you who have been reviewing. Love ya all!


	15. Surprises

Irreplaceable

Chapter Fifteen: Surprises

_Just to warn you guys, this chappie may be a bit controversial. So tell me what you think. Oh, and thanks to everyone who commented on my story. Cookies to all! throws cookies Well, on with the story!_

Kagome got up early the next morning. Her Mom was cooking eggs and pancakes and apparently she was the only person up besides Kagome. "Morning Mom."

"Good morning Dear." Kagome sat down in her chair and yawned. "Have you seen Koga?"

"He's probably still asleep. Souta didn't come home yesterday."

"I'll be back in a minute." Kagome went up to Souta's rom and found the bed made and a note on the sheets. She picked it up and read it.

_Dear Kagome,  
I'm sorry but I had to leave. Seeing your reaction to my confession made me scared. I thought you would be afraid to hang out with me anymore. So, I went back home, sort of. I don't really have a home, so I'm just trying to find somewhere to live. I might be back to your house at some point. But if you want to reach me, just send a letter by the nearest carrier pigeon, they'll know where to find me.  
I love you like a sister Kags.  
Koga  
P.S. You maybe didn't know, but I'm not exactly fond of women. I'll leave it at that._

Kagome dropped to her knees and gasped. "Koga's GAY?" She ran downstairs to her Mom. "Did you know that Koga was...well...not straight?"

"Well of course, didn't you?" Kagome's jaw hit the floor.

"No Mom, I didn't."

"Well, you better hurry if you don't want to miss the bus."

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about school." Kagome rushed upstairs and got her school clothes on. She got her backpack and went out the door, the morning's surprises running through her head. Little did she know that InuYasha was about to find some surprises at school for himself. They met each other in the lobby and hugged. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." Kagome led him to the fourth floor and sat down. "What's on your mind, Kags?"

"I found two surprises this morning. Koga, the guy that was staying at my house, was gone this morning. And I just found out that he's not the straightest guy in the world." InuYasha raised an eyebrow.

"He's gay?"

"Yeah." The hanyou laughed.

"I knew there was something funny about him. Now I know why."

"Aren't your surprised?"

"No, not really. I thought Sesshomaru was gay for a while, then he met Rin." Kagome laughed.

"Are you serious?"

"Completely." Kagome sighed.

"He told me that if I wanted to talk to him, to send a letter by carrier pigeon."

"He really must trust you to tell you that kind of stuff." The bell rang and they got up. "Well, I'll talk to ya later, Kags. Love ya babe!" They kissed and went their separate ways. But about fifteen till twelve, an announcement rang all over the school.

"Will InuYasha Takahashi, Kagome Higurashi and Kikyou Daimyou please come down to the guidance office, immediately?" They all three met in the guidance counselor's office and saw that Ms. Kaimyou was waiting for them. She didn't wear the sneer she did before. Instead, she just frowned toward Kikyou.

"Will all of you please have a seat? I have some business to attend to." They all sat down and Ms. Kaimyou got out her clipboard. "I don't really know how to put this, because one or more of you are going to be upset. So, I'll put this as best as I can." She took off her glasses and looked at Kikyou. "We talked to your foster parents and sister and they said you had a history of abusing yourself and cutting. We also looked through your medical records and you've been put in the hospital for malnutrition, on your own part. I am sorry for blaming you for all the things I didn't know. Kikyou Daimyou, I am going to call your parents, so you can retrieve your things. Then I'll be putting you in a girls' home until we can think of somewhere for you to go. I'm sorry for an inconvience I may have pushed upon either of you the other day." InuYasha and Kagome nodded, but inside they were jumping for joy. "You two may go back up to your classes." They walked up the stairs, dazed from every bit of news they found this morning.

"You know, I kind of feel sorry for Kikyou."

"I don't. She deserved it." Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You're awfully sensitive, aren't you?"

"Yep, I don't like liars." The bell rang and they went their separate ways until the end of the day.

So happy, got to fix this chappie right on time this time. Show me the money, I mean reviews. LOL! Loves ya all, and thank you for reading me story! Arigato!


	16. Shower, then Bed

Irreplaceable

Chapter Sixteen: Shower, then Bed

Thanks all of you who have been reviewing. I loves you guys! **huggles everyone **Well, onward with the story. Hope you guys enjoy this lemon! Fresh lemony goodness!

Kagome and InuYasha got home, giggling and laughing. "I can't believe Miroku did that to Sango!?"

"I know! It was so unexpected! Maybe we should go over and visit them tomorrow." They went inside the house and no one was there. InuYasha bent Kagome over backwards and placed a kiss on her neck.

"So babe, wanna go take a shower?" Kagome smiled.

"Would love too, let's go now." The hanyou chased his love up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"You don't need some clothes."

"Whoever said I was getting clothes?" InuYasha's eyes lit up and Kagome felt herself get wet. "Don't do that just yet. Don't go getting me excited before the time comes."

"But honey, why not?" He whined and kissed her neck again. He moaned like a puppy dog, trying to get Kagome excited again. He loved the smell she put out when she was getting ready. She let out a small noise full of want and greed and she pulled away.

"Go get in the shower and I'll meet you there in a minute." She kissed his lips slightly and pushed up against him. "Go," she whispered. And as sure as she said it, InuYasha was off towards the bathroom. Kagome looked in her dresser drawer to find her birth control and couldn't find it. You see, the truth was that Kagome really could have children, but the chances were unlikely. She really did have problems with her female parts like she told InuYasha, but her Mom still put her on birth control just in case. She didn't want Kagome bringing home children. But apparently Kagome had run out of her medicine and was panicking. So she walked in the bathroom and sat down on the toilet. "InuYasha, I need to talk to you." He peeked his head out and looked at Kagome.

"What's wrong honey?"

"I ran out of birth control. Today." InuYasha stayed in the shower and lowered his head.

"Are you bothered about having sex then? Because if you are, I don't want you to do it."

"No, I really want to. I'm just worried."

"Well, do you not want me to...you know..."

"Well...it may not affect me, so why not just go ahead?" Kagome took off her clothes and got in the shower.

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

"I do want to, I want you." Kagome pulled InuYasha into the bathtub and started to kiss him fiercely. InuYasha pulled himself up a little to where he would be at an angle so he could sit up. Kagome could feel his manhood poking into her stomach, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything at the moment but her lover. She kissed all down his body, taking special care of his nipples and belly button. When she reached his manhood, overflowing with sweet juices, she grinned evilly and thrust it into her mouth. InuYasha gasped and grabbed the bathtub with all his might.

"Oh my God," he moaned. He was pouring with sweat from the steaming shower and the worshipping that Kagome was doing to him. "Lick it." She licked around the tip and he jolted a tad. "More." She followed his orders time and again until he came. "Let's go to the bed."

"No, I want to do it here."

"In the shower?"

"Yes." InuYasha kissed her passionately and she kissed right back with all the love she had inside. This had to be the most passionate moment Kagome had in her life. And she relished it. Kagome pulled away to catch her breath and InuYasha kissed her neck and ears. His breath was warm and heavy against the lukewarm water. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder and kissed his shoulders and neck. InuYasha kissed her mouth again and began to work his way down her body. Kagome pushed her hand against the shower and just relaxed as InuYasha cherished her body in return. She felt a warm mouth come over her nipples and he started to tug them a bit. She moaned and bit her lip to keep from making too much noise. He took care of both of them and started to go downward. InuYasha's breath was everywhere now, except one place. She stood on her tiptoes, but InuYasha still couldn't reach her sweet spot. "Put your foot on the side of the shower." She raised her leg and let her foot rest on the open side of the shower and InuYasha devoured her. He inserted one finger inside her while he licked her inside and out. Kagome couldn't help but moan louder, the ecstacy was too great. The hanyou went back to her mouth and kept taking his finger out and back into her. He lifted her up onto his waist and she held onto his neck as tight as she could without hurting him. She pulled herself up and down and he held her for as long as he could, but then her feet touched the shower floor once more. They kissed for a while, then InuYasha pulled away. "Turn around," he whispered. She did and he tried to put his manhood in, but it kept slipping out.

"Let me take care of it." Kagome took hold of it and put it in her. She moaned as he thrust hard. Kagome bent over more and put her hands up against the shower wall. With every thrust, Kagome could feel herself coming closer and closer to orgasm. InuYasha pulled her off the wall up against him. He kissed her back and she lulled her head back. Kagome fell back onto the wall and he kept pushing her sweet spot until something unexpected happened.

Kagome felt the water go cold.

"Let's get out of here, the hot water's gone!" She shivered as she jumped out and InuYasha followed quickly after he turned the water off. Kagome jumped on the bed and waited for her lover. Here he came, looking wet and hungry. Hungry for Kagome's love. He laid down on the bed and pulled her on top of him. Kagome kissed her man with all her passion that had been locked inside for the past 18 years of her life. She led his manhood to her insides and moaned as the pressure became sweeter and sweeter. She came and he thrusted faster. She thought she was going to explode as she came again.

"Turn around." Kagome laid on her stomach and InuYasha pushed himself in from the back. It felt so much better and Kagome couldn't help but scream. They went at it like this for at least 10 minutes and Kagome came again! "Kagome, I'm about to come, do you want me to pull away?"

"No, just stay." She could feel something like warm water pouring inside of her and she all of a sudden had a bad feeling. "InuYasha, I just had a bad feeling."

"I wish you would have told me that beforehand." His voice was strangled as he let himself rest. "But you should be okay where the doctor told you that you couldn't get pregnant, shouldn't you?"

"I'd suppose."

"Okay then, don't worry about it." Kagome laid down in InuYasha's arms and watched him go to sleep. She just couldn't shake that feeling she had earlier. Oh well, nothing would go wrong, right? Right?

Thanks guys for keeping up with the story, and thanks for the reviews. We're about done with the story in about three or four chappies, so get to reviewing some more. Give me inspiration. And give me some ideas please. I needs 'em.


	17. Baby Maybe

Irreplaceable

Chapter Seventeen: Baby Maybe

Kagome and InuYasha kept seeing each other over the next few months and Kagome noticed she missed her period just six weeks after the shower incident. She began to get worried but InuYasha calmed her fears by telling her it was natural to miss your period once or more in your life. It seemed to work for a while, but then Kagome lost her patience. She called InuYasha and his father answered. "Can I speak to InuYasha?"

"Sure, here he is." InuYasha took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Kagome."

"What's wrong hun?"

"My freakin' period still hasn't come yet."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." InuYasha started to panic in his head.

"I thought you said you couldn't get pregnant."

"I thought I couldn't. The doctors even told me I couldn't!"

"Well, what are we gonna do?"

"I dunno, I thought this wouldn't happen." Kagome began to cry.

"Now babe, don't cry. Please don't cry?"

"What do you want me to fucking do?!"

"Just chill, I'll be up there in a few minutes. I'll buy you a pregnancy test and you can make sure."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too, Kags." InuYasha hung up the phone and chills were all up and down his arms and back. "A baby," he whispered to himself. Sesshoumaru came in the door and was wearing a frown.

"What the hell have you done this time, InuYasha? I hope I didn't hear right."

"What do you think you heard?"

"That you got that Kagome girl pregnant. Did you?" InuYasha lowered his head. "You are such a BAKA! You don't know what trouble you've put her in, do you?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, she's gonna have a baby."

"You really are dumb."

"And why do you keep saying that?"

"Because, she's at the risk of dying now. God, why didn't you ask someone about this kind of thing before you go popping girls?!"

"Wait, I don't think I heard you right. I thought you said she could die." Sesshoumaru gave him the look and InuYasha knew he wasn't lying.

"I didn't know that," InuYasha whispered more to himself than anyone.

"Well, it's too late now. You've really screwed up big this time. I expect you to tell her."

"I can't tell her I've signed her death warrant!"

"You better be doing something then." With that, Sesshoumaru walked out of the room and InuYasha nearly passed out.

"What have I done?" He looked at his watch and grabbed his keys. "She won't die, I won't let her." He got in the car and drove off to Kagome's, not wanting to tell her she could die.

So, what does ya think? Read and review chickadees!


	18. To Be Sure

Irreplaceable

Chapter Eighteen: To Be Sure

_Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done. I had a bout of writer's block. Plus I had a new idea for a story that I just HAD to get down on paper. So, please accept my humble apology. :) But I might not be able to post a new chapter anytime soon. I have a load of homework, so don't expect any miracles. But pray for me guys, I'm doing much better. Getting more ideas, go check them out. But I'll go for now. Read on, faithful readers! Mwahaha!_

InuYasha arrived at Kagome's house about 20 minutes later and Kagome was in shambles. "Kagome!" She was laying on the floor crying. InuYasha ran over to his lady and raised her up.

"InuYasha, I'm not ready to be a mom."

"It's okay babe. If you are pregnant, we can get you an abortion or something." Kagome saw the pregnancy test and grabbed it off the table.

"I won't get an abortion even if I am pregnant. I don't believe in that sort of thing." Kagome closed the door behind her and InuYasha waited on her bed.

"I hope I have the courage to tell her if she is pregnant. I don't think I can do it though. Well, I have to." InuYasha made up his mind to tell her whether he wanted to or not. It was his fault she was in this mess anyway. Kagome came out and tears were streaming down her face. He couldn't tell her now. He'd wait until she was okay. "What's the verdict?"

"Pregnant," whispered Kagome. She fell into InuYasha's arms and they just stood there. The front door opened and Kagome wiped her eyes. "We'll have to tell Mom. She's going to be upset, but she'll find out eventually. So, let's just get it over with." Kagome opened the door and walked downstairs. "Mom, I need to talk to you." Her mom peaked from the kitchen and had a confused look on her face.

"Yes dear?" Kagome turned to InuYasha.

"I think you might want to leave. It would be better if I could just talk to her alone."

"If you're sure..."

"I am. Now go. I love you."

"I love you too Kags." He gave her a peck on the lips and left. "Good luck hun." InuYasha drove off and prayed for his Kagome to be okay when he returned.

Sorry, it's really short. But I'll make up for it in the next chappie. I promise. Now, go review sweets!


	19. Talk With Mom and the Long Pregnancy

Irreplaceable

Chapter Nineteen: Talk With Mom and The Long Pregnancy

Hey guys, told you I'd be right on it, didn't I? Serving me loyal readers, that's what I do best(besides love mah b/f. lol) But this chapter was a tiresome thing to write because it had to be so long. I didn't want it to draw out over like 5 chapters or so, so I condensed it. Hope you're not mad. But here we go, onto the talk with Mommy dearest and Kagome's pregnancy! (BTW: I have one more chapter after this one if you guys want to see what happens after the baby's born. Review and tell me!)

_By the way, the title wasn't all my idea. You know who you are. ;)_

Kagome's mom waited in the kitchen as Kagome sent InuYasha away, feeling sad and nervous. What would she say? That's the exact reason why she got the pill in the first place. She took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. Her mom was peeling potatoes and smiling happily. "Mom, you might want to put that knife down. I need to talk to you about something." Her mom put the knife down on the table and pulled out a chair beside her. "Come sit down sweetheart. I had a feeling that you needed someone to talk to." Kagome took the seat beside her mother and took another deep breath. "Mom, you know that I ran out of birth control about 3 or 4 months ago, right?"

"Yes, I went and picked you up some."

"But I had sex without it." Kagome's mother looked up into her daughter's eyes. She knew what was coming, Kagome didn't even have to say it.

"You're pregnant." Kagome finally let the tears flow. They spilled down her face and right onto the table. Her mom smiled slightly and Kagome didn't find this funny.

"Why are you laughing?"

"It just sounds so familiar. Having every way in the world to protect myself from having kids and still ending up with two wonderful children. I was in your position before. With you." It was a relief to not hear her mom scold her, but say she could relate.

"So, I was an accident."

"Yes, but the best accident in my life. When your father found out what had happened, he bailed out. He wasn't ready for kids yet."

"Well, I don't know if InuYasha's ready to be a father."

"He has to be, he loves you anyway. Your father didn't love me. He just liked having someone to have sex with." Kagome felt so sad to hear her mother talk the way she did. Her own father didn't want her. Well, that would be the reason she'd never met him.

"What did grandpa do when he found out?"

"He yelled, a lot. And then we moved out here after mom died so no one would find out what had happened to me. But honey, I don't want you to quit school because of this, okay?"

"What am I going to do mom? I already spend enough time working so hard to keep from people picking on me as it is. Is there any way I can pick back up after I have the baby?"

"I suppose you could do that, but it would take a lot of work. Are you prepared for that?"

"As prepared as I'll ever be." Kagome and her mother hugged and they both cried.

"Dear, if there's anything you ever need, come to me. I'll always be here for you."

"I know mom, that's why I came to you now." Kagome went upstairs and called InuYasha's house. She got his father. "Umm...is InuYasha there?"

"Yes, but right now he can't talk. We have to have a long family discussion. But I'll have him call you back later."

"Okay, thanks." She hung up the phone, knowing what they were talking about. Kagome laid down on the bed and fell to sleep. She dreamt she and InuYasha were living in their own place and were raising a baby girl. "Come on Kisara, you can do it. Just a few more steps." Kisara was walking towards Kagome when all of a sudden she fell through a hole that appeared in the floor. "NO!" Kagome screamed and tried to grab her daughter, but to no avail. Kagome woke up sweating and heard her phone ringing. She ran to it and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kags, what's the matter? You sound awful."

"Just had a bad dream. I talked to mom."

"And..."

"She just told me I'd have to quit school for this year and go back next year and finish. What did your parents say?"

"Besides I'm-going-to-kill-you and you-should-have-more-resposibily? Nothing much. But we have to get married or my dad is going to get you an abortion." Kagome gulped. She didn't know how her mom would react to her being married at seventeen. It was enough of a shock to hear that she was pregnant, but now this too?

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. Are you gonna talk to your mom about it?"

"I'm gonna have to. What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, I have to go back to school tomorrow. Do you want me to stop by your house afterwards?"

"Yeah, I need some company. And we'll both talk to mom about it. How does that sound?"

"Good enough. But babe, I gotta go. Still need to take a shower and get ready for bed. Okay?"

"Kk, good night. I love you."

"Love you too baby girl." They both hung up the phone and Kagome looked at the clock. It was already 11. She'd better get in bed and prepare for tomorrow. From now on, she'd have to help her mom around the house all day until InuYasha came to see her. This was going to be a long pregnancy.

Over the course of the next few months Kagome helped her mom all she could around the house. They had long since talked about Kagome and InuYasha getting married, and they planned a date. InuTaisho was satisfied as long as they got married right after the baby was born. Kagome argued that she wasn't getting married until she lost some weight! So they agreed that they would wait four months after the baby was born to get married. Kagome was already seven months into the pregnancy. She was always so tired and had trouble doing just about anything anymore. InuYasha came over every evening now to help out with everything that needed to be done. He and Kagome had agreed to stop having sex until the baby was born. InuYasha was going to be a wonderful father, Kagome could tell. Izaoyi was already stocking up on girl's toys and clothes. InuYasha walked through the door to find Ms. Higurashi sweeping the floor. "Oh, hello InuYasha. Kagome's upstairs if you need her."

"Thanks Ms. H." He ran upstairs to find Kagome asleep. Her stomach looked like a beach ball, but still, she retained that glow of purity. It was as though she was still the same Kagome he met over a year ago. He leaned over her and kissed her while she slept. He closed her door and walked back downstairs. "Need me to help you with anything, Chidori?" InuYasha had been calling Kagome's mother by her first name lately.

"No, it's fine dear. I'm going to have a cup of coffee. Would you care to join me?"

"Sure." Chidori got the coffee cups out as InuYasha got the water ready. They sat down waiting for the water to warm up and talked.

"Kagome hasn't been herself lately, InuYasha. She's sick all the time. I'm afraid for her."

"I am too, Chidori. Everytime she's got sick and I'm here it hurts me because I know I'm the one who put her in this spot."

"Don't blame it all on yourself. Kagome knew what she was getting herself into. The blame is on both of you. But don't worry yourself so much. Kagome would be upset with you."

"Yeah, that's the truth. I can't believe she's almost through it though. Seems like only yesterday we found out we were having a baby girl. Oh, has Kagome got a list of names yet."

"No, she knows exactly what she wants to name her daughter."

"And what's that?"

"Kisara." InuYasha pondered the name for a little bit and smiled.

"A beautiful name. Only Kagome could have named our daughter something so beautiful." Chidori walked over and got the pot of hot water.

"She took no time in deciding. She said she heard it in a dream she had back a long time ago. The night she called you and told you about our talk to be precise." Chidori poured the water and InuYasha got the coffee mix.

"She sounded really afraid that night too. I don't like the sounds of that."

"Ah, she's fine. Kagome's a strong girl. She probably just had a dream and thought that would be the best name for your daughter. I wouldn't worry anything about it." Kagome entered the kitchen and sat down in the chair beside InuYasha.

"Hey babe. Have a good nap?"

"It's the most sleep I've got in months." She yawned and kissed InuYasha. "When did you get here?"

"A little while ago. Me and your mom have been talking." Kagome got up and fixed herself a cup of coffee. "Have you been having any complications lately?"

"No, not in the past month. Last month I couldn't stop puking though. It's rough being a soon-to-be-mother."

"Now you know how I feel." They all laughed and talked some more until the time came for InuYasha to go home. They parted and didn't see each other for a week. Kagome started to get worried. InuYasha told her he had been busy, and he had. But he didn't tell her that he'd been working extra hours to get some extra money for her and the baby. He wanted it to be a surprise. And it was, right up to the day when Kagome got ready to go to the hospital.

Kagome was prepared for the coming of her daughter. She sat patiently on the couch sewing a pair of baby booties when her water broke. "INUYASHA, IT'S TIME!" He rushed into the living room without a word and took her to the hospital.

"I'll call your mom and tell her to come on over, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you." InuYasha kissed her and the doctors took her into the room where she would wait for Kisara to be born. InuYasha called Kagome's mother and she drove over to the hospital. InuYasha sat waiting in the hallway. When he saw Chidori, he hugged her tight.

"Kagome's on the fritz. She was afraid you wouldn't come."

"She should know better than that. I ought to hurt her."

"You can go in and see her. I'll go in when they're ready."

"Why don't we both go? You know we can do that."

"Wow, you learn something new everyday." They walked into the room where Kagome laid on her bed. She had her eyes closed and appeared to be praying. Chidori nudged InuYasha to be quiet and listen. He listened quietly and almost cried at the beautful prayer.

"Thank you God for this child I'm about to conceive. Thank you Heavenly Father for the wonderful mother and brother I have. And thank you God for the man of my life, InuYasha. Please, accept my prayer, for I can't thank you enough for all the things you've given me. Let me keep living this beautiful life with the people I love and I will keep praising you every chance I get. Thank you Father, and amen." InuYasha walked over as she opened her eyes. "You didn't hear that, did you?" He kissed her forehead.

"It was beautiful. I didn't know you prayed like that."

"I figured it was the right time. I have so much to thank him for. Hey mom! I didn't even notice you there. Hiding from me?" Chidori walked over and hugged her daughter.

"I thought I wasn't going to make it. Are you okay? Is everyone treating you right?"

"Couldn't be better. Are you ready for our daughter?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. What did the doctor say?"

"I am about to have her. I've been here for a little while now. I wish she would just come out!"

"Patience dear. It takes a while. But I'm going to wait outside. Make sure you take good care of her while I'm gone InuYasha."

"Done Ms. H. Go out and get something to eat. You'll be here for a long time."

"Will do. You guys have fun, and don't kill him Kagome."

"Why do you say that mom?" Chidori laughed.

"You'll see." A few hours later Kagome was at the bursting point. The baby was coming, and now it started to hurt, a lot!

"Somebody do something! Don't just sit around like fucking knots on a log!" Kagome had cursed everyone there, mostly InuYasha. "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch! Look what you've done to me!" She was screaming and crying in pain. She let out one loud scream and the doctor came running.

"Miss Higurashi, I need you to calm down for a minute."

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down! Somebody get me a painkiller or something!" She screamed again and InuYasha held her hand tight.

"Kagome, listen to the doctor!" She glared at him, then the doctor.

"Okay, Miss Higurashi, I need you to push as hard as you can. When I say to, can you do that for me?"

"Does it look like it, damn it?" Kagome pushed and pushed for at least an hour. She felt like her soul was ripping apart. Just when she was about to give up, she felt a sort of release. Her body went limp and she fell to sleep.

"Kagome, wake up." InuYasha woke Kagome and she saw a baby girl in his arms.

"Honey, I'm so sorry about earlier. I didn't mean a word of it!"

"I know, but do you want to hold your daughter?"

"Yes." InuYasha gently handed their new baby daughter to Kagome and she opened the blankets. A healthy baby girl lay in her arms. "Isn't she beautiful, just like her mother?"

"And her father. Did the nurses get her name down right?"

"Yes, I made sure they did." He laughed. He handed Kagome the name card and she looked at it. The name they had wrote on there was Kisara Takahashi. "Honey, they put your last name on there."

"Well, if you want to my wife, then that's the name we'll need for her." He got down beside the bed and Kagome smiled with tears in her eyes. "Kagome Higurashi, will you be my wife?" The tears burst from Kagome's eyes as she answered.

"Yes, yes I will InuYasha Takahashi!" They hugged and Kisara woke up. "Did you hear that little Kisara? You're going to have this cute guy as a father!" She cooed and started to reach for him. It was a cute sight, Kagome, InuYasha and their baby. Chidori walked in and smiled.

"Well well, looks like we have a happy little family together. Can I get a picture?"

"You know you can mom! You don't have to ask!" They all huddled together and took their first family picture. This was going to be a wonderful life together.

So, what did you guys think? Wanna see what happens after the wedding? Then tell me! Review peoples, need to know what you thought of the ending. Loves Ya Guys!


	20. Epilogue

Irreplaceable

Epilogue

I decided to show you guys what happened after the wedding. So, I hope you enjoy and thank you guys for sticking with my story through all the crap that's slowed me down, especially Daoina. She helped me with my chapter names and such. But thank you everyone and I hope to write for you again.

Kisara wore a pale pink dress and a smile as she watched her mother get dolled up by Sango and her own mother. Kisara was only four months old, but already had small puppy dog ears. Kagome almost had a heart attack when she first saw them, but InuYasha explained this was normal for half demon babies. She should have been born with them, but as long as she got them before she was six months old, she would live. If baby demons or half demons didn't have their ears before they turned six months old, they'd die. Kisara cooed and Kagome turned to her baby. She was only four months old, but it seemed like Kagome knew her forever. She spoiled Kisara to the point that InuYasha had to stay home sometimes while Kagome went out shopping just so she wouldn't be with the baby all day. It was a precious time in her life. Kagome had been so happy when they all came home. The locket was her place of sanctity. She went there when Kisara was asleep. InuYasha would come home and find her in the master bedroom of their cottage. Just last night she made a visit to the cottage. Kagome got her dress ready while InuYasha was asleep. Kisara started to droll and the women fawned over her. "Kagome, she looks just like you, only she has her daddy's hair."

"But Inu's hair isn't that blueish." They all looked at Kisara. She did have a tint of blue in her silver hair. But to Kagome, she was the most beautiful baby alive. No one could beat her looks. Those sky blue eyes made her look like an angel. Chidori walked over and picked up her grandaughter.

"Just yesterday Kagome was going to school and not worrying about anything. Now she's going to get married and I have a baby grandaughter. How life works..." Kagome smiled.

"You're telling me. What time is it, Mom?"

"Time for you to go," Chidori said as she glanced at her watch. "Get going!" Kagome kissed Kisara on the forehead and opened the door. The lights went dim and candles flickered on. Kagome walked down the aisle with a broad smile on her face. InuYasha was wearing the robes of his father and Sesshomaru stood beside him. Sango stood in the line of bridesmaids and Miroku watched her. Everyone was happy. Kouga sat in the chair beside Kagome's mom and held hands with his boyfriend. Kagome finished her walk and stood beside InuYasha. Chidori brought her the baby and sat back down. The preacher cleared his throat and read a passage from one of Kagome's favorite movies as she stared at her husband.

"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous, love is never boast ful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish, it does not take offence and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other peoples' sins, but delights in the truth it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope and to endure whatever comes."

Kagome and InuYasha turned toward each other and recited the vows they wrote. The wedding seemed to just flash before everyone's eyes and then it was over. Chidori cried and hugged her daughter. "Mom, don't cry."

"My baby's leaving me! And my grandbaby!" Chidori grabbed Kagome and they embraced. "Promise you'll call everyday and email me too."

"Mom, I'm not abandoning you! Jeez! I'll be living in your house still technically. So I'll come by after work and bring Kisara to see you. Pinky promise." The two women wrapped pinkies and smiled. InuYasha held Kisara and a butterfly landed on her blanket.

"Kagome, did you see that?" Kagome turned around and stared at InuYasha.

"Did I see what?"

"A butterfly landed on Kisara's blanket." InuYasha smiled and Kagome did the same.

"Think it's a good sign?"

"I do." They kissed and Kisara giggled. Kagome and InuYasha enjoyed the afterparty and left a couple hours later. Kisara slept all the way home and InuYasha gently got her out of the car while Kagome unlocked the door. They stood in the living room with all their belongings around them and Kagome opened the locket. Everything came to the cabin inside Kagome's locket.

"Honey, I'm going to go get everything else. I'll be back in a minute or two." InuYasha slid the necklace off Kagome and opened the locket when it was around his neck. Kagome packed her clothes to their room where she first found herself inside the locket. She laid on the bed and smelled the black silk. It held InuYasha's scent. She changed into a black teddy and covered herself. A few minutes later she heard the door shut and Kisara being carried to her room. InuYasha came in and saw Kagome under the covers. "Honey, you aren't asleep, are you?" She raised up, holding the covers over her nearly bare chest.

"No honey, why don't you come rest though?" She was smiling deviously.

"Hang on, I still have one thing to do." He went into the bathroom and Kagome took her birth control. No more babies for them for a while. InuYasha walked in the bedroom, completely nude. "How do you like my wedding outfit?" Kagome giggled.

"Wonderful. How about mine?" She threw the covers off her body and InuYasha could see through the black silk teddy she was wearing.

"You'd look better without it on."

"Then come and help me with it." InuYasha jumped on her and unfastened the buttons that held her bosoms in. They fell out and he quickly took one into his mouth. Kagome's gasp of pleasure put a smile on his face. He finished unfastening the buttons and slid the outfit off her body. "I'm going to ravish you tonight Kagome. Are you ready for that?"

"When have I not been," she moaned out. InuYasha took her lips for his own and they made love into the night, over and over. Kagome knew this new life was going to be something wonderful. And she knew InuYasha was going to be Irreplaceable...


End file.
